


Demolish

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [14]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Drabble, M/M, OCD, slice-of-life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duo hadn’t expected to come home from work to find the entire apartment torn apart, but Duo couldn’t find it in himself to be frustrated with Trowa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demolish

Duo hadn’t expected to come home from work to find the entire apartment torn apart. After the initial panic had faded, the lack of blood and bodies telling him that it wasn’t a break-in, he set about looking for his wayward boyfriend. That the apartment would be messy in the first place was surprising, with Trowa’s neurotic need to have the apartment spotless; most of his lover’s day was spent cleaning and reorganizing. A crash in the back of the house echoed into the living room, and Duo followed the trail of destruction to see Trowa pulling out every drawer in their wardrobe, hands sliding into the dark gaps left behind and feeling with his hand.

“Should I be concerned?” Duo asked, leaning against the open doorway and examining the mess of his boyfriend. Trowa looked over, irritated, and Duo raised his hands in surrender.

“I’m tired of smelling… whatever it is.”

A couple of weeks ago Trowa had started complaining about a smell. Well, not really complaining; he’d just started using a liberal amount of deodorizer, scented candles, and air fresheners. After a week, Duo could faintly tell what Trowa was talking about.

Today, it was much worse. Even Duo could tell that (though he could still barely notice it), and it must have finally caused Trowa’s patience to snap. Duo righted one of the toppled drawers, pushing it aside to come kneel next to his lover and run a hand through sweat-soaked hair.

“Take a break, love. Have you been demolishing the house since I left?”

Trowa nodded, leaning into Duo’s touch, eyes fluttering closed. Duo smiled, rising to his feet and tugging Trowa up after him.

“Get some water in you, and I’ll help you finish destroying what’s left.”

Three glasses of water later, and a couple more hours, they finally found the source of the smell. A raccoon had gotten in between the wall somehow and died, finally making its presence known. Duo gave Trowa the honours of knocking the small section of wall out and removing the carcass, and Duo shoved a box up against the small hole.

“About the house—” Trowa started, but Duo shrugged.

“I have a three day weekend. We’ll fix it later,” Duo assured, hands lacing through Trowa’s, fingers entwined. “For now, let’s go get showered, make the bed, and get some sleep.”

Trowa relaxed, head tilting to rest against Duo’s, nodding his agreement. It would be a long weekend, but Duo couldn’t find it in himself to be frustrated with Trowa. It was part of the package he chose to take on when he fell in love with the other man.

**Author's Note:**

> **[Find me on Tumblr!](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com) **
> 
> I will be tracking the tags  
> fic: Demolish; series: Tumblr Fic Requests ; series: TFR


End file.
